Good Girl Gone Bad
by tennisgurl13
Summary: A forgotten prophecy, Kimiko showing signs of insanity, and Chase and Wuya offering a truce. This can only mean one thing: something worse then 10,000 years of darkness is coming...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note regarding 'Dear Diary' and 'The Way She Sees It': Hey everyone! It's been a while! To all the people who have been waiting for the next chapters of 'Dear Diary' and 'The Way She Sees It' I just wanted to deeply apologize for not updating for over a year! I'm really really, really, ,really sorry! I've just been extremely busy over the past year so I haven't really had time to write chapters for them. But don't worry! I am almost done the next chapter of 'Dear Diary' so that should be coming soon. Once again I'm very sorry! Thanks for your patients! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or 'Good Girl Gone Bad'. I just took the name ;) **

**On with the story!**

* * *

Fire, a four letter word that can be defined as the light, heat, and flames caused by something that is burning. It is needed for survival yet, it is the cause of much destruction.

But to Kimiko, this four letter word was much more! It was _her _element, _her _weapon that she used to fight evil and no one else's. She trained with it every day, learning how to control and manipulate it so she could use it to her advantage. To Kimiko, fire was very personal. She hated the thought that someone could suffer from a fire that she couldn't control. That's why the dreams she'd been having lately were so disturbing...

"_Kimiko!" she heard the pain-filled screech of a very familiar voice yell over the cracking of the fire that surrounded her. Somehow she was immersed in the fire, yet she couldn't feel it, unlike the voice that kept calling her name. Kimiko tried again and again to put out the fire, manipulating it in everyway she knew, but it still burned on with the rage of the sun on a hot summer day._

"_Kimiko!" the voice yelled again, louder then it did before. It was __**so **__familiar yet she couldn't think of whose voice it was. She tried tracing where the sound was coming from but all she could see was fire. Whenever she tried moving it felt like she was just moving towards more fire, and farther away from the voice..._

"Kimiko!" a different voice yelled, jolting her out of her deep sleep. Kimiko breathed heavily as she sat up in her bed, looking around her room. No fire. No screaming. No pain.

"Shine and sparkle, Kimiko!" Omi greeted her cheerfully barging into her room. _Way_ too cheerfully for someone who just woke up. Omi had a huge smile on his face while Kimiko looked miserable from exhaustion. Her nightmares had been taking a toll on her physical health.

"What is wrong my good friend Kimiko?" Omi asked extremely confused, "Are you not excited for another wonderful day of hard work and tedious training? You look most over the weather!"

"That's 'under the weather'." Kimiko groaned before she fell back on her pillow. "And yeah, I'm definitely under it. Have fun training without me."

"I will!" Omi replied cheerfully, running out of her room, not wanting to miss a minute of training, even if it meant letting one of his teammates miss it.

Kimiko yawned once again and drifted off into slumber and another haunting dream...

"_Stop picking on Isamu, Kenta!" _

"_Mind your own business Tohomiko! Just cuz your dad is rich doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!" _

"_You're such a jerk! Just leave him alone!"_

"_Why should I? Who's gonna stop me?"_

"_Me! I'll take you on!"_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You? Awww that's rich! But you're a girl! Everyone knows girls are useless, especially spoiled brats like you!"_

_Suddenly fire was the only thing that Kimiko could see and the only sound that she could hear was that familiar voice shrieking in pain. _

"_Kimiko! Save me!" someone yelled out in agony. Kimiko ran forward into more fire looking for the person but couldn't find them._

"_Where are you?!" Kimiko yelled out as loud as she could, but her voice was drowned out by the roar of the flames. _

_She tried running further and further towards the voice but only found fire. Kimiko fell down on her knees in frustration. "LET ME SAVE YOU!" She yelled out as loud as she __could but heard no reply... maybe she was too late..._

"Hey! Kim!" she heard a voice yell from outside her door, followed by two knocks.

Kimiko's eyes opened suddenly at the sound of the voice. She looked around and found herself back in her room. Even though the fire was gone, she still felt extremely warm.

"Come in." she replied sleepily, sitting up, just like she had done earlier that day. Raimnudo walked in looking at her, a concerned expression on his face. As tired as she was, she still noticed how good looking Raimndo looked in his Shoku leader uniform. No matter how bad she was feeling, it always managed to put a smile on her face.

"Kim what's up? Omi said you were under the weather. You want to sit out of training today?" His forehead wrinkled with concern.

Kim yawned again before replying, with a complete lie: "No I'm fine. I'm actually feeling much better now!" She stood up, wobbling a bit before she found her balance and walked forward. But she could only take a few steps before tripping and falling right into Raimundo.

"Whoa Kim!" Raimndo said, catching her in his arms, he held her up bridal style. She looked up at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Opps! Sorry bout that!" She apologized, feeling extremely embarrassed. "I guess I am a little tired."

"Really? I didn't notice!" he laughed. She smiled up at him while he smiled back. Kimiko then noticed that Raimundo was still holding her.

"Um Rai?"

"Yeah Kim?"

"You can put me down now."

"Oh right!" he replied, blushing. He put her back on the ground so now she could stand up without falling over. "Just, you know, making sure you were okay to stand and all." He scratched the back of his head smiling sheepishly at her. She smiled back, enjoying one of the rare moments that she could catch him embarrassed.

"Of course." She agreed, coyly. Kimiko suddenly felt extremely hot again, as if she were inside an oven. Then she felt a huge headache come over her, as if a baseball hit her head.

"Ouch." She mumbled putting her hand to her head and stumbling back a few steps.

"Kim?" Rai walked over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her closely.

"Ok you are definitely sick. I'll tell Master Fung that you can't train today."

"No Rai really! Don't worry about me I'll be fine!" She tried reassuring him with a smile, hopefully not looking as bad as she felt. But he just frowned at her.

"Kim, as leader, I command you to take the day off." Rai said firmly.

"That's not fair!"

"Of course it is! I have to do what's best for the team, and you getting hurt from being sick is not good for the team." Kimiko opened her mouth to protest, but couldn't find anything to say making Raimundo smirk.

"Besides," he continued walking out of the room, "you'll be able to catch up on that sleep you missed last night."

"Psh, like that'll happen." She mumbled under her breath as she got back on her mat. But this time, she drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, the last she was to enjoy for a long time.

* * *

**Please me know what you honestly think! If I don't get reviews I'm not going to update this. Sorry but reviews let me know that people are reading this, and if no one's reading this then I'm not going to continue writing it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Wuya sighed, sitting next to the fountain in the main hall of Chase Young's fortress, looking at her reflection.

After all these years, after all she went through, after all she had accomplished and lost, this is what had come of her life. She was powerless and practically a pet to the Prince of Darkness: Chase Young. He could have gotten rid of her after she betrayed him the first time but instead he 'allowed' her stay with him on the condition that she was under supervision at all times; courtousy of that annoying black crow who was in fact watching her this very moment.

Sure she could leave him, but it would be pointless. Where was there to go? She tried going back to Jack and found it even more useless and boring. Besides, Jack was extremely annoying! Living with him again would drive her completely insane. Hannibal Bean lived in a bird's nest, so that was definitely out of the question. Chase had much more to offer, any way she looked at it, so she could put up with him.

But to think that there was a time when _she _ruled the world; when the great and powerful Chase Young was under _her _control.

"Ha!" Wuya laughed out loud. If only she could've seen him bowing down to her when she had the chance! Too bad those pathetic Xiaolin Monks put an end to her dream.

All she wanted was to rule the world with an iron fist! Was that so much to ask?! Apparently it was.

Everyday weak, normal humans reached their goals and dreams so why couldn't she?! After all, she was anything but ordinary! But in her current situation, Wuya was losing hope of ever ruling the world again more and more, with each day that passed.

"Wuya!" Chase yelled from the balcony above her. She turned her head and looked up at him. "As much as I hate to say this, I need your help. Something very important has come up that we need to deal with."

"But Christmas just ended! You don't have to worry about it for another few months!" She called with a playful, yet devious smirk. Wuya knew that Chase hated when she didn't take him serious, especially when the situation was _very _serious, which is exactly why she loved annoying him when she had the chance.

"Just get up here or you won't live to see another Christmas!" Chase snapped, she could see his teeth grinding together before he walked away from the balcony's edge. Wuya rolled her eyes as she stood up and started walking up the beautiful, yet long staircase. If only she had all her powers back, then she wouldn't have to deal with his constant threats, demands, and restrictions on her! She wouldn't be his pet.

But one day she'll be the one making all the rules, she'll be in command of everything, and she'll be the one ordering him around. He'll be _her_ pet! Yes that'll be the day! All she had to do was wait for the perfect opportunity.

* * *

"Hey guys, is Kim still sleeping?" Raimundo asked Omi and Clay as he walked into the dinning room for dinner.

"Yep," Clay replied with his mouth full of food, "She's been more tired then my Uncle Earl after doin his yearly pushup."

"Yes! She looked most exhausted this morning" Omi agreed, nodding his big head.

"I hope she's ok..." Rai said. As if on cue, Kimiko skipped in looking bright and chipper.

"Good Morning guys!" She greeted cheerfully, getting herself some food. "Actually it's more like good evening."

"Well, someone's lookin happier then a kid on Christmas."

"Yep! I feel so much better now that I got some sleep!"

"I am most happy for you my good friend Kimiko!" Omi exclaimed walking over to stand next to her, while she grabbed her fork. "Now that you are feeling better, I will be able to help you train tomorrow, so that one day you can be almost as good as me!"

Raimundo and Clay just rolled their eyes like they usually did when Omi started bragging about himself, while Kimiko's eyes darkened from light blue to a mysterious navy going unnoticed by anyone in the room. She gripped the fork so hard, her knuckles turned white.

"You know what Omi? I don't need help to be 'almost as good as you' in fact, if I didn't have a life and I trained twenty-four seven I could be _better_ then you! Yeah, a _girl_ could be better then the 'Great, Almighty Omi' cause guess what? You're not as amazing as you think you are! You're just some self centered, big headed brat who needs to stop being such a conceded, self absorbed ass-hole!" Kimiko snapped in the meanest, nastiest tone of voice imaginable. Raimundo, Clay and Omi just gaped at her, not believing what they just heard. Kimiko had never lost her temper at Omi's bragging before.

While they were staring at her, Kimiko squeezed her eyes closed as if she were in pain. When she opened them, her eyes were light blue again and Kimiko looked scared, confused, and lost. In her hand, the fork was bent from where her fingers crushed it during her rant.

She looked from Raimundo's puzzled face, to Clay's shocked one, to Omi whose face reminded her of a hurt, homeless kitten.

"Oh Omi, I'm so sorry! I totally didn't mean that! It's not true! I don't know what came over me..." She apologized, feeling extremely confused and very guilty. She was in the best mood a few moments ago but then...she just lost control of herself. Normally Omi's bragging didn't annoy her that much. But tonight it was just...different. It just struck a nerve that she didn't know existed. What happened to her?

Kimiko looked down at the ground, not wanted to see Omi's face again. She would only feel guiltier.

"I'm sorry. I'll just... go now..." she jumped out of her chair and quickly walked out of the room, in the direction of her room.

Clay looked at Omi and saw his hurt expression. "Ya know she din't mean it, lil fella. Kimiko's just been...buggier then a June lately."

"Yes, I know" Omi replied with a sad smile, "I just hope she gets...unbuggy soon. She could definitely benefit from a cool pill."

"That's..."Raimundo started to correct him but decided to let it go when he saw the mangled fork Kimiko left behind"...never mind."

* * *

Chase was watching Kimiko toss and turn in her sleep, from his giant, magic eye with Wuya by his side. He was paying very close attention while Wuya was restless and bored. She sighed while turning a piece of her fiery red hair around her pointer finger. This was such a waste of time!

"Is there any point to this?" Wuya questioned with her arms crossed.

"If there wasn't then I wouldn't require your help," Chase said coolly

"How is my help needed stalking the brattiest, most annoying dragon-in-train-?"She stopped when the vision in the eye changed. Instead of showing Kimiko sleeping, it now showed darkness. Wuya's first thought was that the magical eye was broken, but then Kimiko appeared in the middle of the darkness and she realized she was watching a dream...

_Kimiko looked around at her surroundings; she was alone. Well at least there was no fire and screaming. But still...the silent darkness was creepy. _

"_Hello?" she called out, hearing her voice echo. "Anyone there?"_

"_Ouch" a voice whispered from her left. She turned and saw Omi materialize before her eyes. He looked like a crime scene victim that was found dead from a fire; the only difference was that he was alive. Even though his burnt skin was incredibly distracting, Kimiko couldn't look away from his sad, disappointed eyes that looked into hers. _

"_Omi!" Kimiko yelled running over to him, "What happened?"_

_Omi looked in her direction but didn't see her or hear her, "That fire...it was most painful..."_

"_Omi?" she asked reaching out to touch his arm, but her hand went through his. He continued, staring off into the distance; in his own world. _

"_She promised she wouldn't hurt me again...she was my friend. But friends don't hurt friends on! Maybe she wasn't really my friend." He paused while a tear rolled down his scared face, "I never realized how painful fire was, both physically and emotionally. Physically, because the actual flame that hurt me but emotionally, because _she_ started it. One of my best friends hurt me..."his voice cracked at the end while he started to walk away into the distance,"...maybe she wasn't my friend after all." That was the last that she heard as he faded away into the darkness, leaving Kimiko horrified. How could she hurt Omi to the point where he didn't think she was his friend? Even when Raimundo joined Wuya Omi still considered Raimundo his friend...wow what happened?_

_A sound came from the ground beneath her, as the environment changed. _

_Kimiko looked down and saw that she was now standing on a mirror. She gaped at her reflection; it showed a girl who looked exactly like her except her black hair was engulfed in flames and had black eyes. She was laughing evilly, as if she was laughing at Omi and Kimiko's encounter, while flames raged on behind her making a crackling noise. The reflection made eye contact with her, smirked and winked before everything around Kimiko disappeared. The dream was over._

The eye returned to normal. Wuya stood staring at it wide-eyed, in shock while Chase gazed at it emotionless. He let a moment pass before breaking the silence.

"Do you understand, or do I have to spell it out for you further?" he asked.

"No, I understand." Wuya replied, pausing before she asked: "What do we do now?"

Chase did not answer; instead he stood up and walked to the doorway of the room. He turned his head slightly in her direction. "Now we wait. The situation is out of our control at the moment. But when the time comes, we will have to do everything in our power to stop this before it goes too far."

* * *

Kimiko woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. She stood up slowly, tip toeing her way to the outside of Omi's room.

Pulling the curtain open just enough for her head to look in, she found the young monk meditating on his head, happily mumbling about becoming the most powerful and wonderful warrior ever.

Kimiko walked back to her room smiling to herself. Omi was fine of course! It was just a stupid dream! Probably her subconscious reminding her of how nasty she was to him earlier that day. She should find a way to make it up to him...

_He had it coming, we don't owe him anything! In fact that pathetic excuse for a human being should worship the ground we walk on for even considering him a friend. He doesn't deserve to be thought of so highly. _

Kimiko was shocked. What was that? _She _didn't think that! They weren't her thoughts! She just...heard a voice say it...in her head...almost like thinking but...not.

"Yeah, that makes sense" she mumbled under her breath while she walked out of her room towards the bathroom. First she had those creepy dreams, now she was hearing a voice in her head.

Yes, she was definitely losing it.

Kimiko walked into the bathroom, washed her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Unlike the dream, the face that stared back at her was tired, troubled and confused, but definitely her face, a face that belonged only to her. Not an evil face. Well, at least that would never change; she would always be Kimiko Tohomiko, no matter what. That was enough to get her through the night without going _completely _insane.

She turned her back on the mirror, yet her reflection lingered with a knowing smirk as it watched her leave the room.

**

* * *

Hey everyone! Just a few things:**

**1) Sorry that I havn't been reading and review stories and getting back to P.Ms! I've been really busy latly so I'll get caught up on everything ASAP :) **

**2)Thanks to xxFireWarriorxx,** **Kyoko-Sayuri ,Dominosowner, Kawa-Kiree, and LaSaaaaarah!! for reviewing! You guys made me want to continue this story!**

**3) I know I was SUPPOSED to update 'Dear Diary' first before I did anything else but I couldn't stop working on this. I don't really have a plan for updating but I think I'm going to finish this story up before I work on my other two. But I don't really know.**

**If anyone wants to yell at me for my lack of updating or for not updating my other stories feel free to P.M me! ****Thanks for reading! I'll update ASAP, but reviews always make me want to update faster...:)**

**-Tgurl**


End file.
